One Shot
by Yukitachi
Summary: 4ª: "Ele fechou os olhos pra viver, e quando os abriu, a luz o cegou." SasukeSakura / Presente para UCHIHA NEKO!
1. Armas

**Título:** Armas

**Classificação:** K

**Gênero:** Leve drama romântico.

**Personagem:** Tenten (Neji e Tenten)

**Resumo:** -As armas de Tenten eram suas preciosas. Mas por qual motivo?

* * *

Armas 

_-Tenten, por que você é a mestra das armas?_

Vendo assim, com todas as palavras juntas, parecia uma pergunta simples. Uma pergunta que ela poderia responder facilmente. Podia parecer apenas mais um hobby seu, assim como seus coques.

Mas não era bem assim.

Desde a academia, Tenten não tinha um grande controle de chakra, não era muito boa em condicionamento físico e tampouco sabia algum jutsu especial. Era apenas uma aprendiz ninja normal.

O que salvava Tenten de ser um fracasso eram seus enormes olhos claros. Grandes, rápidos e bons em calcular distâncias. Com os olhos bons, seu instinto de trabalhar isso foi crescendo à medida que seu corpo se desenvolvia também.

Os treinos de tiro ao alvo já eram brincadeira de criança. Seus dedos acompanhavam seus olhos e logo acertar não era novidade; mirar já era ridículo.

Tornou-se gennin. Uma ninja principiante com seus colegas. Neji e Lee. Com o auxílio do professor da juventude, Gai, que viu sua habilidade, descobriu o mundo das armas. Invocar armas era mais complicado, mas ela aprendera. Mirar vários pontos de um mesmo local se tornara simples. Acertar inimigos a longa distância apenas com uma kunai se tornara ridículo.

E com o tempo, mexia tanto com suas armas que ficou conhecida como a mestra das mesmas. Era tão natural mexer com shurikens e kunais que era quase involuntário.

Talvez essa fosse a resposta da grande pergunta. Talvez essa fosse a resposta de todas as outras. Mas Tenten não gostava de simplificar as coisas com um simples sim ou não. Até que uma outra pergunta, derivada da primeira, martelou na cabeça da nossa mestra.

_-Tenten, por que você gosta tanto de suas armas?_

Afinal, agora ela já era melhor em domínio de chakra, agora ela já sabia lutar melhor corpo-a-corpo, mas então, por que ela continua sendo a mestra das armas? Por que não variava um pouco?

Essa _podia_ ser uma pergunta tão ridícula quanto somar um mais um.

Mas a resposta não _era_ simplesmente porque ela gostava e ponto final.

Tenten sabia dar valor as suas cousas. Mas não era por isso que sentia uma atração maior às suas armas.

Tenten sabia manejar armas. Mas não era por isso que as limpava todos os dias.

Tenten sabia disso e talvez ela soubesse a resposta. Talvez ela tivesse na ponta da língua.

Talvez não.

Mas um estalo na mente da morena fez com que a resposta viesse à tona, tendo ela na cabeça anteriormente ou não...

Tenten era útil usando armas. Simples.

Mas não era só e somente isso. Ela era útil a uma pessoa em especial. O grande Hyuuga Neji precisava da ajuda de Tenten. Tenten o ajudava a treinar, e talvez fosse essa a resposta da pergunta.

As armas de Tenten atingiam o grande Hyuuga Neji. As armas de Tenten tocavam a pele do grande Hyuuga Neji. As armas de Tenten carregavam o sangue nobre do grande Hyuuga Neji. As armas de Tenten tinham as roupas rasgadas do grande Hyuuga Neji. As armas de Tenten entravam em contato direto com o grande Hyuuga Neji.

E talvez fosse por isso que depois de todos os treinos que tinha com o amigo, Tenten cuidava tão bem de suas preciosas. Dedilhava o sangue dele que reluzia contra o metal. Sentia a textura das roupas brancas que trincavam contra suas armas...

Simplesmente adorava sentir o Hyuuga e suas armas permitiam esse contato, mesmo ele não sendo direto.

E talvez, Tenten até sentisse ciúmes de suas armas. Afinal, elas tocavam o grande Hyuuga Neji diretamente.

**Fim  
**

**

* * *

**

**Notas finais**

Gente, sou nova por aqui! Prazer sou Yukitachi!

Foi minha primeira fic nesse site, então gostaria que fossem compreensíveis com a minha criatividade limitada. u.u' Sim ficou curitinha pacas, mas deixa quieto. :D A próxima eu faço grande se quiserem. X3

Eu não pretendo ficar criando fics e mais fics que sejam One-Shot cada vez que fizer uma. Por isso o "título" colocado nos tópicos. Isso nunca vai estar completo já que posso ter um surto de idéia e colocar uma one-shot nova. Então fica sempre em aberto. A propósito, antes de cada one-shot coloco as informações necessárias, assim não precisam se preocupar se você não gosta do casal ou do gênero, tem tudo informando, então olhe antes de ler!

Aceito sugestões para as próximas fics, críticas e elogios. Só não aceito que não mandem reviews ò.ó!

Hihi

Brincadeirinha 8D

Ah claro, eu respondo reviews e dedico fics com muito prazer aos meus amigos e leitores. :3

Obrigada,

**Yukitachi**


	2. Constrangedor

**Título:** Constrangedor

**Classificação:** K 

**Gênero:** Romance

**Personagens:** Shikamaru e Temari

**Extra:** Presente para Plii-Chan

**Resumo:** -Aquilo era realmente constrangedor, mas ele era preguiçoso demais para fazer algo, e ela era problemática demais para admitir que se importava.

* * *

**Constrangedor**

_Aquilo_ era constrangedor.

Ser pego em flagra, era constrangedor.

Ainda mais quando é um amigo seu. Se ainda fosse alguém que nunca tivesse visto. Alguém que nem se quer fosse ver novamente. Mas _não_. Era ele. E ele era conhecido seu. E isso tornava a situação mais constrangedora ainda.

Andar de mãos dadas, tudo bem.

Beijinhos na bochecha, mesmo em público, tudo bem.

Agora quando _Uzumaki Naruto_, o louro inconseqüente, tagarela e fofoqueiro os vendo _naquele_ estado, tornava tudo problemático.

Lá estavam eles em uma fogueira enorme dentro _da sala da Hokage_, animando-se com os beijos intensos que distribuíam sobre a pele um do outro.

Mas como o bom e velho ditado diz que o que é bom dura pouco, o momento caloroso dos amantes não durou tanto.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, Naruto conseguiu andar pelo corredor sem fazer barulho, então não deu brecha para eles se soltarem a tempo. Quando se deram conta tinham um espectador boquiaberto os vendo enfiar a língua na garganta do outro.

E de repente, todo o fogo foi apagado com um grande balde de água fria.

Agora, Shikamaru e Temari olhavam para o louro desavisado, rubros até as orelhas. E Naruto olhava estarrecido para uma Temari sentada e um Shikamaru entre as pernas dela, com as mãos sobre suas coxas. 

Eles podiam fazer alguma coisa. Temari podia levantar, xingar o louro e espancá-lo até ele jurar não espalhar nada pra ninguém. Shikamaru podia soltar as coxas da garota e dizer que fora tudo um mal entendido, cara que problemático.

Mas não.

Afinal, se tratavam de Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari. Ele era preguiçoso demais pra fazer alguma coisa, e ela era problemática demais pra admitir que se importava.

Era constrangedor sim, principalmente por ser justamente alguém que eles sabiam que iria espalhar pra Deus e o mundo o que viu eles fazendo.

Mas, talvez, naquele dia, sob uma hipótese de Naruto ter batido a cabeça ou algo do gênero; ele não reagiu como reagiria normalmente. Uzumaki apenas recuou dois passos, fechou a porta e fingiu não ter visto nada. Ainda deu para ouvi-lo dizer para Tsunade voltar mais tarde para o escritório por algum outro motivo.

Comprovaram que Naruto era um grande amigo. Comprovaram que ele não falaria pra ninguém. Comprovaram que o seu namoro secreto estava seguro nas mãos do louro tagarela.

E talvez, o louro quisesse algo em troca por isso. Ou talvez ele apenas zoasse deles de vez em quando. Mas, como eu já disse: ele era preguiçoso demais pra fazer algo, e ela era problemática demais para admitir que se importava. 

**Fim **

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas Finais**

Beeem...

Essa foi a one-shot presenteada para a Plii-chan (pode considerar seu presente de Páscoa 8D), uma leitora que me mandou uma super-review e pediu uma ShikaTema, uma casal que ela ama!

Nada a declarar sobre a fic. Mesmo assim, gostaria de receber o apoio de vocês. Assim posso sempre melhorar minhas fics!

REVIEWS Ò.Ó

Obrigada,

**Yukitachi**


	3. Sapatos para o Kazekage!

Título: Intitulada

**Título:** Sapatos para o Kazekage!

**Classificação:** K+

**Gênero:** Romance

**Personagens:** Gaara e Ino

**Extra:** Presente para

**Resumo: **Gaara tinha um compromisso urgente, mas onde raios estavam seus sapatos?

* * *

**Sapatos para o Kazekage!**

-Devolva. – ordenou Gaara, no alto de sua irritação.

-Mas eu já disse que não peguei! – Ino exclamou de volta exasperada. Andando de um lado para outro no aposento.

-Está mentindo. – apensar de toda a irritação demonstrada em seu cenho franzido, a voz do ruivo não se alterou.

-Não estou não! Para que diabos eu iria querer os _seus_ sapatos? – questionou com a sobrancelha levantada. Cética.

-Você tem essa resposta. Agora devolva. – Sibilou lentamente. Segurando os pulsos da garota.

-Mas eu não sei onde estão! – ela rebateu. Olhou-o diretamente nos olhos por um segundo.

-Demônios, Ino. Não sei pra que você os quer, mas sua brincadeira já ultrapassou os limites que eu não tenho.

-Gaara, solte-me! Não vi seus sapatos.

-Mentira! – por pouco, Ino percebeu uma elevação na voz do jovem. E por um momento, achou isso perigoso. Até abrir um sorriso discreto e notar o quanto _aquele_ perigo era atraente.

-Como tens tanta certeza de que estou mentindo? – elevou o sorriso. Agora a lenha já tava na mão; O fósforo na outra.

-Conheço-a. Leio seus olhos. – manteve a pose.

-Meus olhos não dizem nada. Afinal, qual seria meu propósito em roubar-lhe os sapatos?

-Encher-me de irritação e fazer-me atrasar no compromisso. Quando Tsunade pediu para hospedá-la em minha casa à férias, deveria ter recusado. Causa-me problemas, Yamanaka. – ele aproximou seus rostos. Intimidando.

Raios! Tinha um compromisso em menos de quinze minutos e não achava a porcaria de seus sapatos. Nem as sandálias ninjas. Tinha certeza de que a Yamanaka sem noção os tinham pego.

-Conheço você Ino. Entendo você. Sei quando está contente: um sorriso patético e o cabelo preso no centro da cabeça. Irritada: veias na testa e a boca curvada pra esquerda. Fala sério. Leio seus movimentos como um pergaminho, Ino. Sei que está mentindo. Devolva meus sapatos.

O jeito formal para intimidá-la e até as observações sobre si a surpreenderam. Sempre sentia o olhar do Kazekage, mas nunca pensara que fosse de maneira tão detalhada. Analítico, frio e calculista.

-Ta legal Gaara. Devolvo seus sapatos se me disser o porquê de saber tanto sobre mim.

-Observo-a.

-E como sabe tão detalhadamente?

-Isso são duas perguntas. Meus sapatos só valem por uma, você disse.

Ino pensou pouco antes de responder:

-Tudo bem, pode fazer-me uma pergunta também se me responder essa.

-Primeiro meus sapatos. – pediu.

Ino os entregou. Estavam sob a cama. Um lugar óbvio demais para Gaara se dar ao trabalho de pensar em procurar.

-Pode fazer a pergunta, depois responde a minha. Mas responda, viu! – cedeu.

-Por que pegasse meus sapatos? – direto e frio.

Ino estacou. Não era exatamente o tipo de pergunta que esperava. Se ele tivesse perguntado a cor de sua calcinha, teria se surpreendido menos. Mas já que lhe devia a resposta:

-Pra você não sair. Queria você aqui. – ela corou e virou-se de costa. Envergonhada.

Gaara entendeu. Não perguntaria mais nada.

Apenas parou atrás dela (com sandálias ninjas nos pés, dessa vez). E beijou-lhe a face. Ato raro, mas não impossível, vindo do grande Kazekage.

Embora as palavras fossem expressas de maneiras diferentes, Ino entendeu o recado. Gaara a _observava_. Por enquanto, isso era suficiente.

Afinal, aquela era a resposta da sua pergunta.

**Fim**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas Finais**

Eu sei, caprichei dessa vez. A fic mais trouxa que já me veio a mente. Eu _preciso_ parar com isso!

Beem... Idiota, mas com propósito. \o\

Essa foi a GaaraIno prometida. Podem pedir mais! Com/Sem casais. Temas. Gêneros. Eu faço tudo. Só não sei se sou boa.

Vou ver se faço uma comédia ou algo divertido. Acho que meus dramas são palhosos. u.u''

Obrigada,

**Yukitachi**


	4. Olhos Fechados

**Título: **Olhos Fechados

**Classificação:** K+

**Gênero:** Romance Leve e Drama

**Personagens:** Sasuke e Sakura

**Extra:** Presente para Uchiha Neko

**Resumo: **Ele fechou os olhos pra viver, e quando os abriu, a luz o cegou.

* * *

**Olhos Fechados**

_Vingança. Completa._

As palavras divagavam em sua mente. Estava incrédulo.

Finalmente acabou! Finalmente poderia retirar o peso emocional de cima de seus ombros. Afinal, tudo estava acabado mesmo.

Um sorriso fino. Não era de sua natureza sorrir. Mas era um momento especial. Seus sorrisos eram guardados a esses momentos.

Apesar da felicidade, uma dor insuportável lhe pegou desprevenido na altura do abdômen.

Sangue.

Muito sangue.

Retirou o que sobrara de sua camiseta e colocou por cima do ferimento escancarado. Novamente um sorriso. Conformado.

Ganhara a luta. Perderia a vida.

Deitou-se de costas. Não mancharia a grama diretamente de escarlate.

Fechou os olhos. Agora não precisava mais se preocupar com dores. Estava tudo acabado.

Desmaiou.

-

_Quatro horas passadas..._ - A dor é retirada.

-

_Uma semana passada..._ – Os olhos abrem. A luz. A cegueira. Não estava mais acostumado.

-

_Três diárias passadas..._ – A saída do hospital. O sol. O sorriso. Agora não dele. O matar silencioso da saudade.

-

Passar o tempo no hospital fora bom para se recuperar. Agora não doía mais, embora antes a dor não mais importasse também.

Tinha sua própria médica particular. Praticamente viveu ali durante os dias em que ele se restaurava. E, apesar de ela ser rígida nos cuidados, era bastante agradável por companhia. E dava uma bela visão ao paciente. Eras, contudo, bela.

Ela o tirou da escuridão. Ela ligou uma lanterna e indicou uma flecha para o fim do túnel. Ela o ajudara.

Quando abriu os olhos, ele viu uma luz ofuscante contra suas pupilas sensíveis. E sua primeira visão ao se acostumar à claridade fora ela.

O sorriso dela.

Enormes olhos verdes. Longos cabelos rosados.

Era isso todos os dias dentro do hospital. Era a visão de Sasuke ao acordar. Era a visão de Sasuke antes de dormir.

E quando tivera alta, o que mudou foi apenas o fato de não ser mais pós acordar e pré dormir. Mas sempre a via. Sempre o mesmo sorriso gostoso. Sempre a mesma melena rosa. Sempre o mesmo brilho verde.

Só que ele não achava monótono. Parecia um vício. Com efeitos diferentes. Mas com resultados analógicos: gostinho de quero mais.

Parecia tão certo querê-la.

Parecia tão certo ficar com ela.

Parecia tão certo aceitar as punições por ter fugido.

Parecia tão certo achar que sempre poderia observá-la.

Ela dava brechas. Ela mostrava que também queria. Ele já sabia disso, mas gostava de ter certeza.

E agora fazia aquela promessa a si mesmo. Sempre fora rígidos aos seus objetivos.

Seu próximo? Ela.

O resto? Depois.

_Afinal:_

Ele fechou os olhos durante sua vingança: _não quero saber mais nada._

E...

Quando ele abriu os olhos... A luz o cegou.

Agora ele era cego. _Cego de amor._

**Fim**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas Finais**

Essa fic foi feita por livre e espontânea pressão.

A Neko-sama me obrigou a fazer uma SasuSaku!!

Claro que é o meu casal favorito, mas eu pretendia fazer a vontade dos autores das reviews.

Mas como ela SEMPRE me manda e-mail fofocando sobre fics, beeeem... ela merece, acho...

De qualquer jeito...

Obrigada,

**Yukitachi**


End file.
